


Rumble of Thunder

by LolaDiBlack



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: BAMF!Mike, Donna is Godsend, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Misundestandings, Ombrophile!Mike, Pre-Relationship, Rain, Sexyness, Slash, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:10:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaDiBlack/pseuds/LolaDiBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike likes the rain and Harvey's voice...way too much.</p><p>Harvey is not complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumble of Thunder

The rain always brought the most primal thoughts forth in his head. He sighed wistfully as he pushed work forward. Ear buds in place, eyes on paper, highlighter in hand.

Lightning rippled through the gray sky afternoon, his skin prickled with desire.  _'You're at work damn it! **Focus!** '_

"Scared of a little lightning, Ross?" Greg's voice tore at his iron clad concentration. The other associate took a step back as Mike's eyes fixed on him.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The husky voice laced with untapped passion was coming from the smart ass rookie under the tutelage of Harvey Specter. Greg finally understood as he faced this unknown creature wearing Mike Ross.

Mike's lips turned from a predatory smile into a thin line as he returned to work. To make matters worse, it seem like the rain was beating down the windows of the skyscraper.

His blood was heating up and the cells were crawling underneath the surface of his skin, he pulled at his skinny tie trying to relieve some of the tension, but no avail. "Damn it!"

"Mike"

"Seriously!" Mike looked up again this time to find Louis.

The junior partner did a double take, Harvey's puppy had blown pupils, eyes almost black and a really, really tight grip on the unsuspecting highlighter. "Yes, Louis?" was…was that a growl?

Louis eyes narrowed as he sneered. "Are you high?"

The fucker had the audacity to smirk, SMIRK! "You wish!"

Yes definitely a growl and with that he went back to work. Louis was so utterly speechless, it completely escaped his mind why he there in the first place, so he simply walked away, 'cause if nothing else he'd learned about self-preservation when it comes to Harvey's people.

Mike decided right there and then he needed his iPod at the loudest volume possible or he wouldn't get anything done, shifting in his seat he could feel the weather raging havoc inside his body and seriously, the next person was going to get it.

A streak of lightning made him close his eyes; a rumble of thunder got him shivering.  _'Oh **Goddamn**  it!'_

Mike bit his bottom lip to stifle a groan. _'Shit, I need to finish, need to concentrate, focus Mike!'_

Four pages down the brief from hell, Mike relaxed as much as he could with his current predicament and the rain outside; he actually thought he was home free. A shake to his shoulder had him shooting out of his chair, earplugs blaring, uncapped highlighter and undone briefs forgotten.

"Fuck…" he both panted and groaned as the mere contact traveled through his entire nervous system.

Harvey was patiently waiting on his associate, yet his amused smirk at catching him unaware turned into a frown at the sight of his supposedly EX pot head of an associate. "My office, now!"

With that, leaving no room for argument he turned on his heel and walked away to where he most certainly came from.

Mike didn't even bother to silence his iPod, cap the highlighter or gather the briefs. He stalked, yeah Michael James Ross  _stalked_  after Harvey like he had all the time in the world that as of that moment he did.

When he strode past Donna whatever she was about to spit at him, died in her tongue and her eyes widen at the sight of little Mike Ross oozing confidence and vulturous vibes.

 _'Harvey is so gonna get it'_  might as well be written on his forehead.

When Mike closed the door behind him, Harvey was facing the window, his back towards Mike, giving the predator time to savor the posture of his prey. No one, not even Louis can deny the charming pull of the man in front of him; Mike was like a Fire-eating moth to the flame.

"I thought I was very clear last time, Michael." A rumble of thunder and Mike almost moaned.

_'Have Harvey always had a voice like thunder?'_

"I've put my neck on the line way too many times for you, this is it." Mike shivered, not really in fear but in anticipation. And then the big dog turned to face him. "Aren't you going to spew excuses? Defended yourself?"

Mike licked his lips with deliberation and took a step forward. "What am I been accused of this time?"

Finally Harvey could feel the tension and the smoothness with which the younger man's voice cut through it just to add it triple-fold. "You are clearly…" but the words stuck in his throat. "Mike?"

Mike like lightning moved towards Harvey and grabbed a hold of the lawyer's tie. "Take it off!"

The words: an order, a plea, a caress. Something he couldn't fight against.

With redoubled efforts, the rain attacked the windows, thunder and lightning as flank soldier of the cold warrior.

Harvey watched helplessly as his associate licked his lips with a groan in the tip of his tongue, Mike's hooded eyes closing with sensual slowness and then the lanky lawyer shuddered.

"Harvey?" Oh God! He was speaking with sex voice!

"What's going on with you?" Shut your mouth Specter!

"Take. It. Off!" Mike growled and without giving Harvey a window of opportunity he pulled the older man into a kiss.

Nothing sweet and gentle but passion-filled, hot, urgent and he finally moaned. Like a wanton little slut! One hand still fisting Harvey's tie, the other running up the expensive suit pant leg.

Harvey's shock at this new discovery was short lived 'cause he opened his mouth and Mike seized the occasion to pounce.

When the feverish mint flavored tongue touched his, Harvey almost lost it. _'Where did this kid learn how to kiss? A Whorehouse?'_

Mike's blunt nails clawed Harvey's thigh with enough force to send his traitorous body fully awake.

"Um….off" he moaned between a nip to Harvey's lower lip and a swipe of his tongue to sooth the sting. "Harvey."

The best damn closer had about enough, picking Mike up, a growl left his throat to enter Mike's at the brush of their clothed erections.

Rumble of thunder and Mike shivered in his arms and against Harvey. "More." Latching on Harvey's pulse point at the neck.

"Mike" gasp growl. His pants sliding mid-thigh barely registered, when had that happened? (to be dismissed, as) nimble fingers touching, burning, searching skin, colliding fast with hot, alert, needy erection. Another moan.

"Yes" a hiss of unadulterated pleasure when Harvey cupped him through the pants. "More."

"Fuck kid!"

"Yes!" (as if Harvey had just found a the true answer to everything.) For his extensive vocabulary, (now) reduced to a handful of words, if nothing else, that should have been an indication of how far gone the young man (really) was. "More."

The fiction, the touch, the rain, God! It was all too much, throwing his head back, Mike surrendered to the feeling, this primal need for contact.

"Please" well cut his balls and put them in a jar if that wasn't one of the hottest things Harvey's ever heard, ever.

And ( _really,_ ) who was he to deny Mike? Making a hasty job of the belt, buttons and zipper, Harvey paid in kind, taking Mike's cock in his hand, Harvey felt a jolt and blood rushing to his ears in a millisecond. Biting his lip to stifle a moan that was this close to a scream, when Mike squeezed his cock with just a bit of force.  _'Well, damn!'_

The frenzied dancers found a rhythm of strokes and pumps and twist of the wrist, slick with pre-cum. A symphony of grunts, pants, moans and growls, of half words, all sound, half whispered, bitten through a pleasure haze while outside, mortals battled rain.

All too soon, an eternity later, Harvey bit Mike's shirt-clad shoulder, shuddered and came in his associates' hand.

Mike felt it through his whole body, Harvey's muffled groan rumbling in his chest, teeth marking skin and the other man's essence spilling in his hands, through his fingers, (so filthy,) so…good!

"Ha...Harvey." When Mike's breathy pants register in Harvey's blissed system, the older man raised his head to find a mouthful of lips and tongue. "Good…so…" A vengeful squeeze with a right twist of the wrist and a pump later, Mike was the one stifling a mewling groan in a gasp, tongue still dancing inside his boss' mouth.

They stayed, breathing in and out calming the still erratic drumming of their hearts, hands sticky with substance, bodies relaxed after…

"Holy Shit Harvey!" Mike jumped from his boss' grasp, red as an honest to God tomato, eyes wide –completely cleared from their earlier lusty gleam- and mouth agape. "Shit, shit, shit…"

Harvey could have laughed at the scene, maybe, if his pants had been fasten to his body or were they anywhere else, assessing the damage to his suit, then with caution he let his eyes wander around his office, noticing the blinds were drawn…when had he...? Oh! Thank God for Donna!

Now about the train wreck. "Mike." No answer, maybe the kid had gone off the deep end or catatonic at least.

"Shit, oh God!" Mike said over and over again. Or maybe his brain fried.

"Mike? Michael!" Harvey barked, that seem to work, the younger man eyes met Harvey's for a second before redirecting towards the carpet, endearing if it wasn't hashing with Harvey's mellow. "Calm down, kid."

"I…I…Shit, Harvey why did you let me get that far? Shit!"

Far? Wasn't that just a prelude? Hmmm? "Fix your pants, clean yourself up. Then we'll talk." The command, seem to go unheeded. Harvey raised an eyebrow. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Somehow Mike managed to do so with one hand, without meeting Donna's knowing eyes or stopping. He managed to wash his hands, fix his clothes and berate himself. Then went back to his soon-to-be-ex-boss' office in under 5 minutes.

Harvey was in the same position he had been when Mike first came in, the sense of déjà vu didn't escape him.

"Explain." Was all that left Harvey's mouth this time around, the man's voice was still a rumble of thunder, but Mike was in control even if it was cemented by mortification.

"I…well…" How do you really explain, you get impossibly horny by heavy rain and storms? To your boss? Who you just…Oh Fuck! "…it's the rain." He finished lamely and winced at his own choice of words. 'Smooth Ross!'

Harvey chuckled, fueling Mike's embarrassment. "The  _rain_?"

Mike straighten his back with resolve, because Damn it, yes! "Yes."

And was glad to see the other man so affected by that mere word. So now with Harvey's attention, he continued. "The rain for me,  _to_ me it's like the most potent aphrodisiac, OK? I get…primal."

 _'That's an understatement'_  Harvey turned, glass of scotch in hand. "Is that so?"

 _'The fucker!'_  went through Mike's head, Harvey looked perfect like the past half hour never happened; the blonde bit the inside of his cheek. "Yes; dilated pupils, shivers, hypersensitive skin, everything…"

"You're not high then." It was a statement, only it came out like a question.

"Wha…No!" Mike huffed indignant; his teeth bared at Harvey. "You very well know last time wasn't something I did on my own volition, fuck!" Great! Now he'd gone and angered the puppy.

"Okay, Ok no need to get your panties in a twist princess." Yet his barb didn't have the desired effect; Mike didn't smile.

His very blue eyes laid focused outside, seeing something Harvey couldn't even phantom to understand. "Are you gonna elaborate or should I threaten it out of your system?"

"I don't know." Mike said quietly after a couple of minutes. "Whenever heavy rain starts to pour, thunder and lightning follows and I just…I get this urge, you know? To…"

"Fuck?"

"Yeah." Mike sighed as he was carrying a huge burden and what the hell, maybe he was…"I know when it's coming, my skin gets feverish, my voice husky, my eyes go glassy and anyone is a potential prey to my hunger…I…Harvey I'm sorry."

Harvey stayed silent, long enough for Mike to fidget, shifting the weight from one foot to the other. Gone was the self-assured sexpot he had against him, moaning and grunting and driving Harvey up a freaking wall. "Are you?"

It was Mike time to be silent, and ponder on the loaded question. Was he sorry to get incredibly horny because of the rain? It's not like he can  _really_  help it. Sorry that he caused the wrong impression? No, people assume, they often fail. Sorry he got to jump his very attractive boss? No! That in itself should be an insult to question. Sorry of how it happen? Nope.

"No, not really." He finally summarized with a smile, the first one Harvey had seen all day.

"So, when it rains…is it a tendency of yours to jump handsome lawyers like myself?"

"I don't limit myself to one gender, Harvey" Mike quipped cheekily. "It'll be unfair to the world."

Mike laughed but it died with a thought. "So am I fired?"

"What? What the hell for?"

"For jumping your bones Harvey!" Mike hissed angrily, as if ashamed of his behavior.

"You can't rape the willing Mike" Mike in turn gaped at Harvey before a smirk broke out.

"Damn straight, c'mere." Fisting his boss' tie once again, Mike pulled Harvey into a kiss, languid and relaxed yet it spoke a promise of passion.

Harvey's knees almost gave out on him, because damn that kid had to be so good! They broke away, Mike's cheeks flush with something akin to satisfaction probably to his own daze filled eyes, the older lawyer looked at the time, he said. "Finish your load and get your purse, I'll pick you up at 7." Mike looked on. "And rookie, I mean 7."

"Where are we going?"

"To dinner, of course." It was Harvey's time to be bemused, at Mike's expression. "You don't think I let anyone into my bed without dinner first at least, do you?"

To his infinite amusement Mike reddened. "Are you asking me out?"

"No." Without giving Mike time to react, Harvey continued. "I'm confirming it, now get out puppy, go get ready."

Mike nodded, his feet already moving away from Harvey. "Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"Take a cab." But frowned and immediately vetoed the suggestion. "Better yet, Ray will drive you."

"Wha…Why?" he didn't know if to be flattered or insulted.

"Because, I'm not gonna risk it with you and your hydrophilic tendencies, unleashing you into the unsuspecting Manhattan will not sit well with me."

"Aw, glad to know you care Harvey, Love you too." Mike dripped sarcasm as he started to walk out, "and it's _Ombrophile_!" followed by a mutter of 'Possessive Bastard'

Harvey smirked as he reclined back and watched Mike's retreating form. "Why, yes, yes I am." On another note. "Donna!"


End file.
